


Ghosts of Lovers Past

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation leads to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Lovers Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



> Sorry this one took so long to get up but I've edited it and rewritten it and edited it again until I'm seeing spots. If you catch any glaring errors please let me know.
> 
> This is the only part of the series I've been umming and ahhing over so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks guys.
> 
> Oh.... The standard disclaimer still applies. No naked Joe Spano = no ownership rights. Dammit!!!!

"Sooo..." Gibbs' voice was characteristically hesitant as he lazily drew circles on a bare patch of skin where Tony's tee didn't quite meet his sweatpants.

Silently raising an eyebrow at his lover's tone of voice, Tony put down the book he'd been reading and turned, resting on his elbow to look down at the older man who looked lost in thought.

"The other day at the diner," Gibbs continued. "I kinda had one of those 'life flashing before my eyes' moments. According to my subconscious, if I'd have spotted Ari on that rooftop, you and Cait would've eventually gotten married and had a family."

Tony's jaw nearly hit the comforter they were lying on. It took a moment for his thought process to work through what he'd just heard.

"Never would've happened, Jet." he finally answered. "Don't get me wrong, Cait was a beautiful lady, but it never would've worked."

Piercing blue eyes looked up at him, searching and finding the truth in Tony's expression. Before he could ask, Tony continued.

"We'd have never agreed on a lot of things. Especially being parents. She was a devout Catholic and I'd never allow my child to be forced into religion. Any religion. That's just one of the many things we'd never have agreed on."

Using his free hand, he softly cupped Gibbs' cheek.

"Besides, by the time Cait arrived on the scene, I was already far too in love with you to get involved with her.

Gibbs gently moved his face away and began fiddling with the hem of Tony's tee where his hand was resting.

"But you had that thing with Jimmy."

There was a note in his voice that Tony had never heard before. If he didn't know better, he'd think his lover was... insecure.

When the two men had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and gotten together, they had been honest about their previous love interests and Gibbs had to admit surprise that the two men had indulged in a one night stand. It had happened the night Michelle Lee had died. Jimmy had been understandably devastated and Tony had been so angry at the way Gibbs had left him out of the loop. Both men understood it was a one time thing and it hadn't affected their friendship at all.

"There a reason you're asking about Jimmy now? You know he's marrying Breena and you know I love you more than words can say."

Gibbs sighed.

"I know. But something else happened that day." he carried on in such a quiet voice, Tony almost had to strain to hear.

"He was in Abby's lab and she was massaging a muscle he pulled in his abs. Shirt was pulled up. Never understood the attraction before."

Tony stifled the laugh that was threatening to burst from his lips.

"You were checking him out! You were totally checking him out!" he teased.

"I wasn't..." Gibbs spluttered. "I mean, I just noticed... He's so much younger than me and he's in such good shape. I just... I wonder sometimes, that's all."

Tony smiled down at the top of the silver head.

"Jet," he soothed. "Yeah, Jimmy's young and smart and I wont insult him by saying the sex wasn't great. But that's all it was. Sex. I never felt a quarter for him that I do for you. I couldn't sit in silence with him in bed, reading a book. It wasn't comfortable like it is with us. There were no lazy mornings eating breakfast in the backyard. No Wednesday nights at the Y, teaching basketball to the young kids. No drives into work, stopping for coffee and getting ourselves sidetracked and ending up parking by the abandoned playground."

The memory of that particular morning had Gibbs lifting his eyes to meet Tony's, a smile gracing his lips.

"Well... we were early and if we get into work before 0700, Leon would only get suspicious."

Leaning down, Tony pressed his lips to his lover's, gently teasing out a moan as he pulled away.

Just as he was about to pick up his book again, he heard Gibbs ask a question that he knew instinctively there was no right answer for. But they'd promised each other honesty and that's what he'd give. Lost in his ruminations, he almost missed it when Gibbs repeated the question.

"You said the sex was great. Was he better than me?"

Scooting down the bed, he pulled Gibbs into his arms searching his face, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Sex with Jimmy was... it was different. I won't say it was better and I won't say it was worse. It was just different. Sex with you isn't just sex. It's us. Totally and with all my heart. It's making love. Sex with Jimmy was...it was energetic and passionate and made my toes curl. But I can't compare the two. For one thing, I topped with Jimmy. It's a totally different dynamic."

Pulling Tony's body closer, Gibbs let out q growl. As their lips met and their limbs tangled, Tony was unsurprised to find that his lover was already hard. It wasn't a stretch to figure out why. He would never cheat on the older man, even if his life depended on it but sometimes he'd remember Jimmy naked and spread out before him like an all you can eat buffet and he'd be painfully hard in an instant.

"Tell me about it, Tony. I want you to tell me how you fucked him." Gibbs growled into his mouth.

Tony moaned deep in his throat as he thought back to the night he'd spent with his best friend. Before he could stop himself the words were spilling from his mouth.

*

Tony had known how devastated the death of Michelle had left Jimmy, no matter how brave a face he'd tried to put on it, so armed with pizza and DVDs, he made his way over to his small apartment. However as soon as Tony arrived, the plan of a simple movie night was thrown out the window.

The moment he'd walked through the door, Jimmy had pushed him up against the wall, big hazel eyes red rimmed and the taste of whiskey on his breath.

It had been enough for Tony to have to deal with the aftermath of his former probie's betrayal but for poor Jimmy to have to see his one time lover's lifeless body on an autopsy slab... Frankly Tony was surprised with all the years he had on the job, that Ducky hadn't already drank himself into an early grave.

Jimmy's lips were hard and demanding on his own.

"Make me forget, Tone." he whispered harshly. "Take me to bed and make me forget. Please."

It was the guttural plea that did it. In one swift move, Tony reversed their positions and pressed his body against the younger man's. Hooking his leg over Tony's hip, Jimmy pushed their straining erections together, making Tony whimper with need.

Lifting up the man's other leg, he carried him the short distance back to his bedroom, their lips never parting until Tony threw him on the bed. Hurrying out of his clothes, he grabbed Jimmy's hands as he tried to follow his lead.

"Don't!" he ordered. "I'm gonna take my time with you tonight. I'm gonna unwrap you, worship you and make sure the only thing you remember about this God-awful day, is the feeling of me. In you, around you, all over you."

Jimmy could only bite his lip and hold on for the ride as nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, soft but firm lips caressing every inch of skin as it was revealed.

As the two sides of the shirt fell away, Tony's tongue instantly found a pale brown nipple, licking around it in circles until it hardened under his ministrations. Once he'd achieved a pebbled nub on one side, he moved to the other, repeating the action until Jimmy was writhing beneath him in obvious ecstasy.

Peeling the rest of the material from the long limbs of Jimmy's arms, Tony licked, kissed and nibbled every freckle on the younger man's pale skin.

What felt like hours to Jimmy later, Tony's hands worked to pull his belt open and free it from his pants.

Looking down, hazel eyes widened in surprise as Tony used his teeth and lips to pop the button and pull down the zipper. Squeezing his eyes closed against the pleasure of the warmth ghosting over his pulsing cock, he tried to take a deep breath. Releasing it, it came out as a shuddering sigh.

Sensing how close the younger man was getting, Tony stopped what he was doing and moved back up his body, seizing his lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, calming the overheated body below him.

When Jimmy had regained control of his nerve endings, Tony continued his previous assault. Gently pulling the tight pants down, along with equally tight jockey shorts that were already stained with pre-come, he took a took a moment to breath in the musky yet sweet scent emanating from his leaking cock.

Motioning the young man onto his stomach, he reached into the bedside drawer and plucked up the small bottle of massage lotion he knew, after many late night, beer fuelled conversations, was kept there. Not waiting for it to warm up, he used one hand to grip the back of Jimmy's neck lightly to stop him from rearing up. With the other he let the vanilla scented liquid drip down the curvature of his spine. Slowly he began to rub the lotion into every inch of Jimmy's skin in motions meant to soothe and arouse. Working his way down slowly, he finally reached the curve of the younger man's muscular ass, long fingers kneading the soft flesh.

As he reached the toned thighs, he lowered his head to press open mouthed kisses to the slick flesh. Jimmy moaned as Tony parted his rounded globes and worked his agile mouth into the crease, his tongue flicking out to lightly caress his puckered hole.

As Tony stiffened his tongue to dart in and out of his ass in a sinfullyblissful way, Jimmy ground his once again leaking erection into the comforter beneath him. Floating on a cloud of bliss, he was almost unaware of Tony withdrawing his tongue just long enough to tell him it was time to let go.

No sooner were the words out of Tony's mouth, Jimmy was coming harder than he ever had in his life, every muscle in his body turning to goo.

Gently pulling the younger man over, onto his back, Tony once again kissed him senseless. Not that there was much left in him.

Distracting him with the kiss, he once again reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. Rolling it down his sensitive cock, he took a moment to marvel at the fact that he hadn't come himself yet.

Tenderly maneuvering his friend's legs apart, he sank down between them and slowly pushed into the delicious warm heat. Jimmy was already stretched from his tongue and relaxed from his orgasm, so he simply moulded around him.

Savouring the feeling of the perfect, tight channel, Tony deepened the kiss a little before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in.

As he began to feel Jimmy harden between them, he knew her wouldn't last much longer so he wrapped his hand around Jimmy's pulsing cock and stroked in time to his thrusts. As they became more and more erratic, he finally let go of the day's events and his anger at Gibbs, letting the warmth and sensuality of his friend comfort him.

Moments later, both men came together and Tony sank down into a welcome embrace, sinking into oblivion before his body had even come to rest.

*

As Gibbs listened to the tale his lover told, his own erection had grown to almost steel-like hardness, his imagination supplying images of the two sexy, younger men in the throes of passion.

And exactly when had both he and Tony gotten naked? He wasn't sure but he knew he could feel skin against skin instead of the rustling of old, worn clothes. The warm and somehow slick hand that wrapped around his cock jolted him out of his thoughts.

"You wanna hear more or do you want me to ride your hard cock until you come, deep in my ass?"

A primitive growl ripped through Gibbs' chest as he pried his lips away from where they'd been subconsciously gnawing at Tony's exposed throat. Reaching over, he went to grab the lube that was ever present at the side of the bed but was surprised when Tony pushed him flat on his back.

"I prepped while I was telling you about fucking Jimmy. You were so into it, you didn't even notice. Horny bastard!" the brunette laughed.

Not giving his lover time to catch up to his words, Tony threw a leg over Gibbs' hips and impaled himself on his slicked cock, causing a reaction unlike any he'd known before. Gibbs' eyes rolled back in his head as a powerful orgasm surged through him.

Fully expecting now to have to get himself off, which granted wouldn't take much at all, Tony was stunned to realise Gibbs was still hard inside him.

In one fluid move, Gibbs came back to himself and rolled them over, pinning Tony to the bed, arms above his head and began to thrust hard. The only thing his addled mind could think of was removing the memory of Palmer from Tony's body. Every possessive cell of his DNA demanding that he stake his claim on the man beneath him.

Tony only had time to think that it was a good job they had the weekend off - no way was he walking straight tomorrow - before his own climax was overtaking him.

He came round minutes later and Gibbs was still thrusting into his now very sore ass. A new sting was throbbing on his neck and he knew he was being marked, a symbol of Gibbs' ownership.

With one final thrust, Gibbs roared out his name and released his second orgasm deep inside him, marking him from the inside too.

Opening his arms to catch his lover, Tony sighed contentedly not prepared to let the older man slip from his body for as long as he could help it.

He was just drifting off to sleep when a scratchy and slightly shy voice drifted up to him.

"Jimmy and Breena... Exactly how open is their relationship?"

Needless to say, Tony stayed awake for much longer than he ought to, wondering how Gibbs would be able to look Tobias in the eye when they had dinner the next day and exactly where he could take Jimmy to lunch on Monday....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate part of this series but as yet, the final part hasn't been written. Apologies if it takes a while to post.


End file.
